El Jinchūriki asesino cap 1: Luego de 7 años (original)
by Sarugafe
Summary: Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora


**Notas de autor: hola queridos lectores , quiero anunciarles que este es mi primer fic , solo diganme que les parece , hare todo lo posible para su mayor satisfaccion , no he visto todo el relleno de Naruto y Assasin´s Creed , obiamente no dire las parejas eso seria demasiado idiota hasta para uno , dejen sus reviews , les dire que la pareja no sera Sakura ( tan solo me asquea escribir su nombre ) , Posiblemente Harem**

**Titulo:El Jinchūriki asesino**

**Autor:Sarugafe**

**Fandom:Crossover Naruto y Assasin´s Creed**

**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni Assasin´s Creed me pertenecen , cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

**Summary:Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora**

**Capitulo 1 (Original):Llegando al Pais de las Olas**

**-7 años mas tarde-**

**Una persona saltaba desde las ramas mas altas de los arboles , queria llegar rapido a su siguiente destino , era el ultimo lugar donde le faltaba recolectar informacion , no para alguna aldea para si mismo , Ezio siempre le habia dicho que era mejor saber a lo que se enfrenta , por suerte , apenas llego a la aldea obtuvo la mayor cantidad de informacion que existia con la necesidad de no volver a aquel lugar , estaba a pocos kilometros del lugar, pero paro su marcha , la razon , habia escuchado una explosion no muy lejos de ahi , si no fuera porque fue entrenado y su codigo de asesino decian que siempre hay que defender a los inocentes , lo hubiera pasado de largo**

**Alli se encontraba el equipo 7 , gracias a la antigua informacion de Ezio que tanto trabajo le habia costado conseguirla , pudo ver y darle los archivos de las formaciones de los futuros equipos , sentia lastima por el que se juntara , con el Uchiha , el era un verdadero arrogante , no como su hermano , Itachi , el era educado y no era fanfarron respecto a su lineaje familiar , en ese equipo se encontraban , aparte del Uchiha , Sakura Haruno , Sai , un chico rescatado de una grupo alterno a los ANBU , y el Copi-Ninja , Kakashi Hatake.**

**Del lado contrario , se encontraba el lejendario demonio de la niebla , Zabuza Momochi , uno de Los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla , que potaba la Kubikiribōchō****.**

**Zabuza:-Vaya vaya , miren a quien tenemos aqui , al mismisimo Kakashi Hatake , el Copi-Ninja , o , Kakashi del Sharingan-finalizo soltando una lijera risa al fijarse en las reacciones de sus alumnos**

**Sasuke:-¿Sensei , acaso usted tiene un Sharingan en su ojo?-pregunto con bastante curiosidad , si el no era un Uchiha , ¿Que hacia con el Sharingan en su ojo?**

**Kakashi:Suspiro con nostalgia antes de responder-Lamento no haberselos dicho antes , pero , ahora no hay un tiempo para el antes , es momento de enfrentarse a Zabuza y completar la mision , Sasuke , tu ataca desde mediana distancia , Sai , protege a Sasuke y haz un movimiento ofensivo cada vez que puedas , Sakura protege a Tazuna-concluyo el ciclope mientras sacaba una kunai y se ponia en posicion defensiva**

**Zabuza:-Jajaja , sabes , me gusta saber el nombre de mis victimas antes de descuartizarlos-dijo con una voz vastante temerosa-Ahora...mueran...-dijo en un susurro-Tecnica de Ocultacion de la Niebla-y asi como uso el ultimo sello de mano , todo el campo de batalla se lleno de niebla y el instinto asesino era tan denso que podria cortarse con un cuchillo , los genin ante tal instinto , casi preferirian suicidarse antes que volver a soportarlo , Sasuke con una mano temblorosa sacaba una kunai y la acercaba lentamente a su cuello**

**Kakashi:-No se preocupen chicos , no dejare que los maten-anuncio en un intento de calmarlos un poco , cosa que funciono **

**Zabuza:-Tranquilos , los matare tan rapido que nisiquiera se daran cuenta jajajaja...-el intento de calmarlos se fue al diablo , Kakashi vio algo poco mas cerca de su nariz , era la Kubikiribōchō**** ,rapidamente la bloqueo con la kunai que casi se la impacta en el craneo , poco mas y se hubiera visto su cerebro volar-Kakashi , hagamos esto rapido y facil , dejas que mate al viejo y tu te vas vivito y coleando ¿Que opinas?-**

**Kakashi:-¡Callate Zabuza , tu eres un cobarde , ocultandote en la niebla , por que mejor no das la cara!-grito el ciclope , para dar una justa batalla , aparte del tema que el apenas podia ver en esta niebla , a la cual rapidamente se deshizo , revelando a Zabuza**

**Zabuza:-Bien , ¿Asi esta mejor? , hagamos esto rapido , Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Clones de Agua) y 2 clones emergieron del agua-Tambien debe ser entretenido esto , si no , ¿Cual seria el sentido de esta pelea?-**

**Kakashi al ver los clones de agua , se lanzo hacia uno de ellos , que bloqueo facilmente su corte**

**ZabuzaClon1:Veo que no eres muy habil en el manejo de armas-a lo cual dio una patada en la mano del peliplata logrando que se cayera su arma , y lanzando otra poderosa patada , haciendo que caiga al suelo-De acuerdo , ahora , ¡MUERE!-grito lanzando su espada hacia el ciclope , y este , vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos , habia fallado , como sensei , como compañero de equipo , como instructor de Minato , les habia fallado a todos , simplemente cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su muerte , la cual nunca llego , en vez de oir un sonido de carne desgarrandose , escucho un sonido chirriante , como el de dos espadas peleando , abrio los ojos sorprendido , y vio como un sujeto encapuchado de blanco que sostenia una espada enfrentandose a la Kubikiribōchō , asi es , Naruto habia salvado al ninja ciclope**

**Naruto:-Espero...estes bien...Kakashi...-pronuncio con esfuerzo , no por nada estaba haciendole frente a la Kubikiribōchō , luego se movio a la derecha haciendo que la espada se clavara en el piso , aprovechando acerco su otra mano al mismo tiempo que se escuchava un sonido de metal deslizandose , habia sacado una cuchilla de su manga , la cual se clavo en el pecho del clon , haciendo que estalle en agua**

**ZabuzaClon2:-¡Mierda , muere cretino!-y el segundo clon lanzo su espada hacia el encapuchado el cual la esquivo facilmente y en un rapido movimiento , lo decapito dejando ver su espada a la luz del sol , la espada era simplemente , fantastica , no se podria describir con palabras (Si la quieren ver aqui esta el images?q=tbn:ANd9GcScHjcX_A0L2V-OlXXJUFsh3SX5Kfvy6Rg7NOGsp6 JFn-0IoxpX) , esa espada haria que hasta la mejor de una armeria quedara en ridiculo, pero volviendo al tema , la batalla se estaba volviendo cada vez mas interesante ,**

**Zabuza:-Bien chico veo que tus habilidades son dignas de mi Kubikiribōchō , me gustaria saber que ten bueno eres , casi nadie puede derrotar a mis clones y salir sin un rasguño , asi que ¿Que dices , hacemos una interesante pelea?-pregunto con entusiasmo al encapuchado al cual esperaba que le respondiera que si , aparte del tema de que casi nadie puede hacerle mucho frente a su espada**

**Naruto:-Aceptare solo porque estoy aburrido , casi nadie puede soportar una estocada de mi espada , si te derroto , los ddejaras en paz y si tu ganas , me descuartizas ¿Aceptas?-finalizo poniendose en posision defensiva**

**Zabuza:-Acepto , preparate para ser descuartizado-miro a Naruto , estableciendo contacto visual , sabrian cuando atacar con tan solo mirarse a los ojos , pasaron minutos en la misma pose , hasta que Zabuza se lanzo al ataque-¡Mira el poder de la Kubikiribōchō! ¡Muere!-lanzo su espada en un corte diagonal dirigiendose a la cabeza , el cual solo la paro con su espada en un rapido movimiento , saltaron chispas ante tal impacto metalico , luego se enfrascaron en una emocionante lucha**

**Naruto:-Veo que eres bastante bueno en esto Zabuza-sonrio ante la fuerza de su adversario**

**Zabuza:-Veo que tu tambien pero aguada un momento-al terminar empezo a hacer sellos y grito-¡Suirō no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prision de Agua)-luego una esfera de agua se formo en diereccion a Kakashi atrapandolo y dejandolo sin escapatoria-Tenia que tomar la precaucion de que Kakashi no escapara , sino , estaria en problemas-finalizo y lanzo otro corte hacia el pecho del encapuchado que logro esquivarlo dando una vuelta en el piso , para despues dar un corte profundo en el pecho del espadachi , el cual solto un grave y corto grito de dolor , mientras la sangre volaba y el espadachin estaba aturdido , logro hacer otro corte en su hombro hasta las costillas , solto otro grito de dolor**

**Naruto:-¡Dakkukatto! (Corte Oscuro)-haciendo un corte al aire mientras la espada se llenaba de un aura negra , lanzo el corte visiblemante negro dirigiendose hacia Zabuza , el cual lo esquivo e impacto en el arbol , a este al contacto con la tecnica , se despedazo a la mitad**

**Zabuza:-"Si no lo hubiera esquivado , probablemente hubiera terminado como aquel arbol..."-penso un tanto asustado por el estado del arbol que si no lo hubiera esquivado hubiera terminado como la planta-Veo que tus tacnicas en el Kenjutsu tambien son formidables , verdaderamente eres un digno adversario de mi espada , pero bueno , no puedo seguir combatiendo por siempre , asi que moriras ahora mismo , ya que yo tampoco estoy en un muy buen estado-dijo con un poco de molestia al tocarse el hombro donde estaba su corte , estaba perdiendo sangre y no iria a durar mucho si seguia en tal deplorable estado-Bien terminemos esto de un corte ¿Te parece bien?-anuncio para dear el golpe de gracia**

**Naruto:-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo poniendo en pose para dar el final de la batalla-Yo tambien estoy cansado , mi especializacion es en asesinato silencioso , no soy muy bueno con esta espada , pero se usarla bastante bien-dijo con orgullo-¿Estas listo?-a lo cual el hombre vendado asintio con la cabeza , asi con esa señal , corriero los 2 para decidir quien moriria y quien viviria , pero de pronto , Zabuza solto un gemido de dolor , la razon , 3 senbon se habian clavado en su cuello , matandolo y callendo duramenta al piso , se escucho un ruido de entre los arbustos , Naruto se puso en posicion de batalla en caso de que el espadachin tuviera un refuerzo , el cual no era el caso , ya que salio un ANBU que aparentemente seria de Kiri-¿Quien eres?- pregunto curiosamente , ya que habia notado que nada mes estaba el equipo de Konoha y Zabuza , era una inteligente pregunta saber que hacia esa persona en esta lugar**

**¿?:-Disculpe , pero obiamente no puedo revelarle mi identidad , solamente vengo a llevarme a Zabuza , ha causado varios problemas y su cuerpo posee demasiados secretos como para dejarlos en manos enemigas , sin mas me retiro-finalizo mientras agarraba el cuerpo de Zabuza , y se iva en un rapido salto**

**Naruto guardo su espada y solto un largo suspiro de cansancio , vaya que si habia tenido una dura pelea , despues de todo era uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla , dirigio su mirada al equipo de Konoha , los genin estaban bastante impresionados , mientras Kakashi seguia en su prision de agua , carajo , lo habia olvidado , se dirigio a la celda acuatica y con un corte de su espada cancelo la tecnica sin lastimar al ciclope , el cual , callo en un duro y mojado sonido , mientras tosia algo de agua , le ofrecio su mano para levantarse , el cual acepto gustoso**

**Kakashi:-Gracias por ayudarnos , pero necesitamos seguir hacia el pais de las olas , puedes continuar tranquilamente tu camino-dijo mientras se sacaba un poco de agua en el oido**

**Naruto:-No me importaria acompañarlos , yo tambien requiero ir hacia el pais de las olas , asi que ire con ustedes si no les molesta mi compania-**

**Kakashi:-Por mi no habria problema y menos por ti , creo que tus habilidades son de un tokubetsu jounin , seguro eres un ninja de la elite de alguna aldea-se detuvo al escuchar la risa de aquel sujeto-Disculpa , pero , ¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto el ciclope**

**Naruto:-El chiste es que , primero , no soy de ninguna aldea oficialmente y , segundo , no soy un ninja , ja-a tal respuesta , para Kakashi fue como si le arrojaran un valde de agua fria , ¿El chico no era ninja y pudo enfrentarse a un renegado que facilmete hubiera podido matarlo? Eso habia picado la curiosidad del ciclope**

**Kakashi:-En tal caso me sorprendes mucho , nadie puede con uno de los espadachines de la niebla asi como asi , y menos si no es ninja , ¿Quien diablos te entreno? Ni que hubiera sido Kami-sama-dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz-Y por cierto ¿Quien eres?-**

**Naruto:-Lamento decirles que mi identidad es un secreto clase doble SS , pero pueden decirme Desmond-dijo cruzandose de brazos-Ahora creo que deberiamos seguir al camino ¿No cree?-**

**Kakashi:-Como tu digas , Des-y asi siguieron su camino hacia el pais de las olas...**

**Fin cap 1**

**Lamento los que hayan leido el primer capitulo , lo que paso fue que me confundi de archivos y subi el prologo en vez del capitulo 1 , perdonen la confusion**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
